Sensation étrange
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Gokû fait des rêves bizarres et Kanzéon semble savoir de quoi il s'agit. SPOILER DE TOUT SAIYUKI GAIDEN
1. Rêve

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sensation étrange  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki & de Saiyuki Gaiden appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Général, Drame aussi.

**Couple :** ?

**bNotes :/b** Attention spoiler Saiyuki Gaiden, tout Saiyuki Gaiden d'ailleurs.

**Prologue – Rêve**

**Il se voyait. Les cheveux longs. Il voyait les autres. Mais c'était différent. Il voyait cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans comprendre. Il sentait cette froideur. Ça lui faisait mal. Et il eut beau essayer de trouver une explication à tout cela, rien ne venait. C'était pire qu'être enfermé dans la cellule. Même les jours de neige. Parce qu'il savait qu'il connaissait tout ce qu'il voyait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir qu'est ce que c'était. Etait-ce son inconscient qui lui jouait des tours ? Peut-être. Mais une voix lui affirmait le contraire, lui parlant même d'une certaine promesse dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Pourquoi donc ne pouvait-il pas savoir tout ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en souvenir après, ça lui donnait un mal de tête ? Alors qu'à cet instant, quand son surmoi s'endormait, il se rappelait du rêve de la dernière fois. Mais quand il rouvrait les yeux, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait rêvé. **

**Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi donc était-ce comme ça ? Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait savoir, puis s'il ouvrait les yeux, il voulait se souvenir. En parler aux trois autres, leur dire qu'il rêvait d'eux, mais différemment. Qu'il rêvait de cette couleur jaune. De ce soleil qui brillait. Mais jamais il ne parvenait à se remémorer de tout ça, et ça le frustrait, alors forcément, l'un des trois l'enquiquinait avec ça. Et ils se disputaient encore. **

**Gokû aimerait tellement se souvenir de son rêve. Qui semble toucher sur le passé. Ce passé qu'il ne connaît pas. Sur la raison de son nom. Sur la raison de son amour pour le soleil. Mais voilà que celui-ci se lève et que le singe va bientôt ouvrir les yeux. Tout oublier à nouveau… **

**O O O**

- Bosatsu-sama, vous paraissez intriguée.

- Hum…Oui. Il semblerait que le nabot se souvienne.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Exactement.

La déesse semblait en effet quelque peu préoccupée, mais en même temps, de savoir que le ouistiti se remémorait de son passé dans ses rêves, l'amusait. Elle avait envie de voir la suite, de savoir s'il allait parvenir à s'en souvenir même dans la réalité. Kanzéon se doutait même les conséquences que cela aurait sur Gokû, mais pourtant, elle n'empêcherait rien. Comme d'habitude, elle sera juste la spectatrice d'un spectacle si peu ennuyant.

La bodhisattva jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres qui dormaient, et particulièrement à son ancien neveu. Et lui, comment réagirait-il à cet instant ? Tout cela semblait amusant, vraiment marrant. Elle avait même hâte que les choses avancent…

A suivre.


	2. Ailleurs

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sensation étrange  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki & de Saiyuki Gaiden appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Général, Drame aussi.

**Couple :** ?

**Notes :** Attention spoiler Saiyuki Gaiden, tout Saiyuki Gaiden d'ailleurs.

**Chapitre I – Ailleurs**

**Il se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il sentit que son rêve s'en alla et tenta de l'attraper sans y parvenir. Gokû n'y arrivait toujours pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Ça l'intriguait vraiment ses rêves dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Dans le fond ça le frustrait aussi. Il se redressa doucement. C'était pire que faire un cauchemar. Il préférait ça à ce genre de rêve bizarre. Pourtant, ça pouvait ne pas l'inquiéter tant que ça, il arrivait souvent avant qu'il fasse des rêves dont il ne se souvenait pas. Mais ceux là étaient beaucoup plus bizarres. Quelque chose en lui voulait s'en rappeler, mais n'y arrivait pas. Le singe se recoucha. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Avant que son ventre grogne et qu'il soit obligé de se plaindre. C'est ça, il ferma les yeux et se rendormit, plongeant à nouveau dans les rêves de ses souvenirs enfouis, normalement effacés, ou peut-être scellés, sous le regard d'une Kanzéon amusée et friande de savoir la suite. **

**Le jour se leva sans demander son reste, sans demander s'il pouvait, et le soleil tapa fort contre la fenêtre d'une des chambres de l'auberge où les quatre dormaient. Un de ses rayons atteignit l'ancien soleil qui dormait paisiblement sur un lit. Cela le fit grogner et le força à se réveiller. Ce fut le premier à ouvrir ses yeux. Après, les trois autres firent de même, malgré le fait que Gokû eut beaucoup de mal à se lever, bien que réveillé depuis presque aussi longtemps que le blond. Il réfléchissait encore à ses rêves. Au petit déjeuner, il mangea moins que d'habitude, fixant le dehors, se demandant Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien lui permettre de se souvenir ? Hakkai le remarqua bien évidemment, tout comme Gojyô et Sanzô d'ailleurs.**

**- ça ne va pas Gokû ? Tu manges moins que d'habitude.**

**- Ah euh… Et bien il faut croire !**

**- Tsss, ça nous foutra la paix au moins. **

**Ce fut dit. Le singe protesta un petit coup, puis quand le petit déjeuner fut fini, tout le monde monta dans la Jeep et repartaient vers l'ouest. Là où les attendaient ceux qui voulaient ressusciter Gyumaoh. D'ailleurs qui avait tué Gyumaoh ? Le singe l'ignorait, et pourtant il semblait connaître la raison. Il essaya de se souvenir, se demandant si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec ses rêves puis laissa tomber, vu que rien ne venait dans sa tête. Il se plaignit qu'il avait faim, son ventre orchestrait le rythme, et pourtant il semblait ailleurs. Trop perdu à essayer de chercher. C'était la première fois que ces rêves le perturbaient autant. Comme s'il en avait marre de ne pas y faire attention, d'ignorer cette sensation de besoin de savoir. **

**Les trois autres avaient bien évidemment remarqué que Gokû semblait complètement à l'ouest si je peux me permettre l'expression. Ce pourquoi, Sanzô lui refila un coup de baffeur, sans même que le ouistiti se soit plaint, celui-ci se retourna pour se plaindre et une image apparu en face de lui. Sanzô les cheveux longs. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais ce fut suffisamment long pour qu'il se coupe dans sa plainte, et se remette à sa place habituelle. Cela eut le don d'intriguer fortement Gojyo, Hakkai et le moine qui se jetèrent un regard du style « mais que lui arrive-t-il ? » **

**Pendant ce temps, Gokû réfléchissait à cette image qu'il venait de voir. A cette illusion étrange. Il avait sûrement dût rêver, mais rêver d'un rêve, car il le sentait ça provenait de ses songes, c'était tout de même bizarre non ? En plus, il venait de se rappeler que lorsqu'il perdait son contrôleur de force, l'image de ce Sanzô étrange, différent, lui venait en tête. Mais il ne savait pas qui c'était. Non même, il ne savait plus qui c'était. Parce qu'il savait qu'il le connaissait. Il en était persuadé. **

**Dans tous les cas, c'était la première fois que le singe réfléchissait autant, et ses plaintes pour la nourriture se faisaient moindres. Le blond qui en eut marre d'avoir à faire à un singe déprimé, voulu lui redonner un coup de baffeur, mais Gojyô le coupa dans son geste, essayant de taquiner le ouistiti :**

**- Eh ben la guenon, t'es bien calme aujourd'hui ! C'est louche !**

Gokû se retourna vers le kappa, se demandant si avec lui aussi il allait avoir un flash étrange. Mais rien ne se passa, et reprit par réflexe son attitude de crétin :

- N'importe quoi ! Et je ne suis pas une guenon, cafard pervers !

- Pourtant gojyô a raison, Gokû.

C'était Hakkai qui venait de parler. Il ajouta :

- Tu ne te plains presque plus que tu as faim et tu n'as presque rien mangé ce matin.

Par, presque rien manger, il voulait dire, deux fois moins que d'habitude. Donc, vous enlever quatre ou huit assiettes.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Tss, comme si quelque chose pouvait le faire réfléchir.

Ce fut Sanzô qui parla après Hakkai. Même si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas très sympa mais tout à fait digne, il n'admettra jamais que lui aussi était quelque peu inquiet pour le singe.

- Et bien, ces temps ci je fais des rêves étranges… Etranges dans le sens où je ne m'en souviens jamais.

- Cela arrive souvent pourtant.

- Oui mais là c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je m'en souvienne !

Voilà il l'avait dit. Gojyô eut un sourire amusé, de savoir que Gokû était totalement ailleurs juste pour une raison aussi stupide que ça, et Sanzô frappa d'un faible coup d'éventail la tête du singe en disant :

- T'emmerdes pas avec ce genre de conneries. On n'a pas le temps, et pis réfléchir ça te va pas.

Hakkai eut un petit rire comme pour confirmer la dernière remarque du bonze. Et Gokû se plaignit un peu. Mais il comprit qu'il devait se reprendre. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour des rêves dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. A quoi ça servait ? Si un jour il aura besoin de s'en souvenir vraiment, il s'en souviendra. Et ce fut sur cette pensée que le singe reprit sa bonne humeur orchestrant la joyeuse journée par des « J'aaaai faim » qui n'en finissaient plus. Il y eut aussi des « j'ai froid » car en effet, le vent soufflait très fort et de plus, il se trouvait que l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Puis la nuit vint, et à nouveau Gokû s'endormit, plongeant dans le monde des rêves où il se souvint encore de tous ses rêves précédents, se frustrant encore et encore de ne pas pouvoir s'en souvenir dans la vraie vie, et regarda une nouvelle fois une parcelle de ses souvenirs, essayant de retenir le nom de ce Sanzô qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui. Konzen. Konzen. Konzen. Et Gojyo différent c'est Kenren. Kenren. Kenren. Et Hakkai avec des cheveux longs c'est Tenpô Tenpô Tenpô. Et ce fut ainsi toute la nuit, il répétait les noms de tous les protagonistes qu'il avait vu lors de ses rêves. Espérant sans trop y croire que quand il ouvrira les yeux, il se souviendra au moins des noms là, même s'il ne saura pas leur signification.

A suivre….


	3. Fièvre

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sensation étrange  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki & de Saiyuki Gaiden appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Général, Drame aussi.

**Couple :** Aucuns

**Notes :** Attention spoiler Saiyuki Gaiden, tout Saiyuki Gaiden d'ailleurs.

**Chapitre II – Fièvre**

Le jour se levait à nouveau. Encore une fois il avait oublié. Il voulut se lever mais il ne se sentit pas bien et retomba. Hier il faisait froid. Bien trop froid pour qu'il n'arrive rien. Alors voilà, le singe se retrouvait cloué sur un lit parce qu'il avait de la fièvre. Gokû se demanda si quelqu'un ne s'acharnait pas sur lui. Comme les trois autres ne voyaient pas le ouistiti sortir de sa chambre et beugler qu'il avait faim, l'un d'eux décida d'aller voir s'il dormait encore. Hakkai entra ainsi dans la chambre et découvrit un Gokû cloué sur son lit, assez pâle et qui eut un sourire en voyant son ami. Forcément il devait avoir une belle température pour qu'un hyperactif comme lui ne puisse même pas se lever. Il sembla que ce soit le cas, et même si Sanzô grogna, il fut décidé qu'ils resteraient un jour ou deux de plus à l'auberge où ils étaient arrivés la veille, le temps que le singe soit soigné.

Pendant que l'ancien professeur à lunettes appliquait une serviette froide sur le front de Gokû, celui-ci ferma les yeux, comme s'il souhaitait de nouveau s'endormir. Peut-être que malade il parviendrait à se souvenir de ses songes perdus dans une mémoire qui était une fourbe. En voyant Hakkai lui dire quelque chose du genre « repose toi bien », ses yeux eurent à nouveau une hallucination et il lui sembla le voir les cheveux plus longs. Délirant dans sa fièvre, le singe prononça ses quelques mots :

- Hakkai…Tes cheveux ils sont longs…

Ils n'étaient pas aussi longs que ça, mais tout de même ils arrivaient à ses épaules. Son ami le regarda avec un air un peu surpris puis se disant que ça devait être un effet de la fièvre n'y prêta plus attention se contentant de rester près du singe dont la maladie n'était pas prête de partir.

- Tu devrais dormir, Gokû.

- D'accord…..Ten-chan…

Ce mot était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Gokû ne s'en rendit que très peu compte. Peut-être que dans le fond l'entrainement qu'il avait fait pendant ses rêves avait marché. Mais il n'avait pas fait exprès d'appeler Hakkai par ce nom là. Etant malade c'est comme si ces mots s'emmêlaient. Comme si ces souvenirs se mélangeaient. Comme s'ils revenaient d'eux même. Sanzô arriva à ce moment là alors que l'ancien humain ne comprenait pas bien si Gokû venait de l'appeler ou non. Qui était ce Ten-chan ? Bien sûr, le singe parlait du maréchal Tenpô, dont Hakkai était la réincarnation, mais pouvait-il le savoir ? Sûrement pas. Le blond vit que le lunetteux semblait intrigué mais ne fit aucune remarque et arriva devant Gokû, comme pour prendre de ses nouvelles

- Tu nous apportes que des emmerdes, con de singe

A cause de sa fièvre qui lui donnait des hallucinations reliés directement à ses rêves et donc à ses souvenirs, le singe eut également l'impression que le bonze avait changée. Il revoyait cette image qu'il avait vu la veille, mais elle restait. Bien qu'il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Sanzô ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Qu'il connaissait trop bien. Mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Qui lui rappelait le soleil. Qui brillait. Qui était agréable à son cœur qui semblait apaiser en sa présence. Malgré sa maladie il esquissa un sourire, quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas que ce blond qui ressemblait au moine, qui le faisait sourire autant. Il y avait encore d'autres personnes… Une personne en particulier…Des yeux dorés…Des cheveux blancs….Qui était-il…qui était… Il disait que le singe était cool. Il disait que le singe était unique en ce monde. Il le faisait sourire. Gokû voulait s'en souvenir. Mais sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se sentait planer. Il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il avait l'impression d'être entre rêves et réalités.

- Na…..ta….

Et la suite ? La suite de ce nom ? Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Et puis Sanzo différent qui était-ce aussi ? Le soleil. Le soleil. Il brillait. Il était toujours de sale humeur. Des papiers. Pleins de papiers. Et Gojyo ? Le kappa aussi devait avoir quelque chose en rapport avec ses rêves n'est ce pas… Sûrement…Mais quoi déjà…. Base-ball…Cerisier…

Sa tête battait plus vite que son cœur. Elle cognait pour empêcher le supplice que lui offrait le singe d'essayer de ce souvenir. La fièvre augmentait et l'état de gokû empirait. Sanzô et Hakkai s'en rendant compte, ne comprirent pas la raison de cette soudaine augmentation de la maladie. Dans tous les cas l'homme aux cheveux noirs continua de faire tout son possible pour que le singe aille mieux. Mais il continuait de délirer. De parler de choses que les deux ne comprenaient pas. De cerisiers en fleurs. De partie de base-ball. De chute dans les escaliers. De soleil qui brillait. Mais il y a eut une chose que Sanzô remarqua : Plus Gokû parlait de ça, plus il allait mal. Ce pourquoi le ouistiti se prit un coup de baffeur suivit d'un :

- Dors au lieu de raconter des conneries !

Seulement, Gokû ne voulait pas dormir. Il voulait se souvenir. De tout. Heureusement, la maladie fut plus forte que lui et il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans le monde des songes et permettant ainsi à sa tête de se calmer et à lui, de guérir. Ce ne fut pas plusieurs souvenirs qu'il aperçu dans son rêve. Ce fut un seul et unique qui lui semblait avoir déjà vu. Cette promesse qu'il avait fait en présence de Kenren, Tenpô et Konzen. Cette promesse qui disaient qu'ils resteraient toujours ensembles. Il eut un sourire, vu qu'il continuait d'être le spectateur de ses rêves. Cette promesse il l'a tenait encore aujourd'hui. Même si les trois avaient disparu, ils avaient fini par se retrouver. Et ils étaient une nouvelle fois unis.

Il voulait s'en souvenir. Il voulait être rassuré de le savoir. De se dire que c'était bon. Qu'il les avait toujours auprès de lui. Qu'ils étaient toujours là. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus trop d'espoir. Il était persuadé que lorsqu'il allait se réveillé, il serait peut-être encore malade, mais ses souvenirs se seraient de nouveau envolés. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Si ce n'était que dans ses songes. Il baissa la tête. Cette promesse lui était si chère à ses yeux pourtant.

Je veux m'en souvenir. Je veux le savoir à mon réveil. Il hurlait quasiment ces mêmes phrases dans sa tête Il savait qu'il avait eut des flash backs dans la vraie vie, mais il pensait qu'une fois guéri ça passerait. Qu'une fois sa fièvre descendu il n'y aurait plus rien. Du tout. Mais il voulait se rappeler quand même. Il y mettait toute sa volonté.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Décidément en ce moment Gokû nageait entre rêve et réalité. Il faisait encore jour. Mais il n'y avait plus que Sanzô près de lui. Où était donc passé Hakkai ? Peut-être avait-il laissé le blond regarder le brun tout seul. Le singe voulu se redresser. Mais il sentit que sa fièvre était encore trop présente. Pourtant il se sentait un peu mieux. Et surtout, quelque chose le fit sourire. Il se souvenait de son rêve. Il savait. Il se rappelait de la promesse. Il pouvait le dire à tout le monde. Il connaissait la vérité. Il…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, abruti de singe ?

- Je me souviens d'un de mes rêves !

- Tu penses encore à ça ?

- Oui. Même que tu sais Sanzô, mes rêves c'est…

Devait-il lui dire ? Qu'avant il n'était pas Sanzô. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi on lui avait retiré la mémoire. Pourquoi Konzen n'était plus Konzen. Pourquoi les deux autres n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Alors pouvait-il en parler ? Il ne comprenait même pas ce phénomène. C'était bizarre quand même. C'est vrai. Mais finalement, il prit sa décision. Il pouvait en parler. Il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher. Alors il raconta tout. A peu près tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose car il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler de Nataquelque chose. Il voyait le soleil – c'est-à-dire le blond avant – le rattraper alors qu'il tombait dans les escaliers. Il se voyait dessiner. Il se voyait ranger des livres. En lire des trop marrants ! Gokû voyait une partie de base ball, une sortie près d'un cerisier en fleurs. Et cette promesse. Cette promesse dont il réussissait enfin à se souvenir. Il parlait tellement vite, et tellement trop de ce dont il n'était pas censé savoir, que sa fièvre grimpa encore et que Sanzô lui fit signe de se taire avec un coup de baffeur dont il ne se retenait pas de lui foutre encore malgré la maladie de Gokû.

Il devait encore se reposer. Sinon ils n'étaient pas prêts de repartir à l'ouest.

O O O

- On dirait que le nabot se souvienne de pas mals de choses.

- Mais comment cela vas-t-il se terminer ?

Le jardin de lotus ou Kanzéon pouvait apercevoir l'aventure des quatre. La bosatsu réfléchissait. Elle connaissait la fin. Elle savait qu'il y aurait forcément un problème. Car leur histoire aux quatre ne s'étaient pas terminée aussi bien qu'on pourrait le penser. Elle savait que bientôt elle aurait un nouveau rôle à jouer, et jeta un regard à Nataku. Il allait finir par se souvenir de son nom. Il allait finir par se rappeler de son ami et de ce qu'il a fait. Et à ce moment là, lorsqu'il se souviendra rien que de ça, la déesse savait que la douleur de Gokû allait être grande.

Pourtant, elle resta assise sur son trône, à regarder la suite.

A suivre….


	4. Choix

**Titre de la fanfic :** Sensation étrange  
**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki & de Saiyuki Gaiden appartient à Kazuya Minekura.  
**Genre de la fanfic :** Général, Drame aussi.

**Couple :** Un soupçon de Sanzo x Gokû.

**Notes :** Attention spoiler Saiyuki Gaiden, tout Saiyuki Gaiden d'ailleurs.

**Chapitre III – Choix**

Il rouvrit ses yeux. Gokû n'était plus malade. Il pétait la forme, sa faim était revenue et sa fièvre avait disparu. Il souriait tout le temps, et en plus il se souvenait de pleins de souvenirs maintenant. Bon, il ne comprenait pas tout. Comme par exemple pourquoi il voyait les trois avants, mais différents. Mais qu'importe ! Il ne savait pas encore que c'était des souvenirs avant qu'il soit enfermé. Et même, depuis que Sanzô avait donné comme hypothèse que ce n'était que des rêves pas des souvenirs, il finissait par croire à ça. Aujourd'hui encore il se trouvait dans la jeep, sous la chaleur du soleil que bizarrement il aimait encore plus qu'avant. Gokû se souvenait même du nom complet de ce type aux cheveux blancs gris. Nataku. Il savait comment il l'avait rencontré mais après ? Il voulait savoir si finalement il lui avait donné son nom.

Depuis des jours il ne parlait plus que de ça. De Tenpô à Hakkai, que celui-ci était un dingue des livres qu'il en avait tout partout mais qu'il était trop sympa. De Kenren à Gojyo lorsque celui-ci l'embêtait trop et qu'il voulait prouver au kappa qu'avant il était mieux. De Konzen à Sanzô qu'il comparait de plus en plus au soleil. Mais, il y avait quelques inconvénients à ses souvenirs étranges. Puisqu'il arrivait parfois que Gokû mélange le rêve et la réalité. Qu'il mélange les personnes, qu'il ait énormément d'impressions de déjà vu ou encore qu'il soit redevenu aussi gamin qu'il ne l'était avant. Forcément les trois autres trouvaient cela bizarre que Gokû se souvienne de ce genre de choses que même eux ne se souvenaient pas, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls parce que le singe faisait autre chose – comme manger – ils en parlaient, se posant beaucoup de question. Mais chacun avait un mauvais pressentiment. Puisque Gokû avait fini dans une cellule non ? Il avait été banni du monde céleste non ? ça ne se terminerait pas bien. Et lorsque ce moment arrivera, que feront-ils ? Comment réagira Gokû ? S'il se souvient réellement de tout.

Mais en cet instant il ne profitait que des bons souvenirs bien que la chute dans les escaliers soit assez mauvaise. Et puis il y avait quelques autres mauvais souvenirs, notamment celui ou Ritôten empêche Nataku de dire bonjour à Gokû. Ou encore, Konzen et le singe, encerclés par des dieux voulant les attraper. Ou bien toujours, le soleil poussé par le ouistiti contre le mur. Ce genre de choses. Seulement. Ce n'était pas fini. Et lorsque la nuit arriva, il aurait fallu que Gokû devienne insomniaque. Mais personne n'aurait pu savoir quel rêve il allait faire. Personne sauf peut-être la bosatsu qui se doutait de la suite.

Nataku. Son nom. L'épée.

Il voyait l'instant où il lui disait enfin son nom alors que son ami le menaçait avec une épée. Et cette épée qui faisait gicler tellement de sang. Nataku devait le tuer. Son père lui avait demandé après tout. Tue-le. Ici et maintenant. Ce sang. Qui coulait. Cet ami. Qui tombait. C'était la fin. Grand blanc. Non c'était impossible. Pourquoi il fallait que ça devienne comme ça ? Pourquoi il fallait que… Pourquoi…Il avait enfin réussi à lui dire son nom. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait que son cœur se serrait très fort, et qu'il ne voulait plus se rendormir. Il ne voulait plus voir cette scène. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir ! C'était fini ! Non il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ça ! En plus, il avait cette sensation que ce n'était que le début de ses ennuis. Que ce n'était pas fini. Que tout allait empirer. Il ne voulait pas. Il se le refusait. Il en était hors de question.

Son cœur avait mal. Il suffoquait presque tellement il souffrait. Une larme tomba. Pourtant lui qui ne pleurait pas si souvent que ça. De plus, des souvenirs dont il n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler revenaient. Cet oiseau qu'il n'avait pas non plus pu sauver. Qui était juste tout près de lui, qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à pleurer correctement vu qu'il ne pouvait même pas le frôler. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus fort. Et ce pressentiment que ça n'allait pas tarder à empirer. Que la fin serait pire encore. Que la raison du pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien existait. Il ne voulait plus savoir. S'en était hors de question. Gokû savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre le sommeil, personne n'a jamais réussi. En plus, quand on mange bien, on dort bien. Alors comme lui il mangeait tout le temps bien, il dormait facilement. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Sur le coup Gokû sursauta, et vit alors quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

- Sanzô ?

- Fais moins de bruit crétin !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai cru que t'allais crever.

Gokû regarda le blond avec un air assez abasourdi. Oubliant son cauchemar. Oubliant qu'il ne voulait plus dormir. Comme une éponge qui aspire tous les ennuis. Comme un soleil qui brille et qui fait tout oublier. C'était agréable et même si Sanzô était toujours violent avec lui, le brun s'en fichait.

- Enfin apparemment t'es toujours là et ta connerie aussi. Je me casse.

Gokû le laissa partir et se recoucha. Il avait oublié pour Nataku. Bon il s'en souvenait encore, mais c'était sans effet sur lui maintenant. Alors il ferma les yeux puisqu'il voulait dormir. Après tout il était encore fatigué.

Puis il se laissa plonger dans le monde des rêves, le sourire aux lèvres, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se sentait si bien.

Et forcément, les cauchemars reprirent. Il voyait d'autres souvenirs. Comme celui là. Qu'il apprenne que Tenpô et Kenren sont…

Ils avaient promis pourtant. Ils lui avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils reviendraient. Qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles. Qu'ils resteraient toujours les quatre. Toujours c'était immortel. Toujours c'était longtemps. Toujours ce fut éphémère. Toujours ne dura que quelques instants. Ce Toujours était un mensonge. Le cœur de Gokû à nouveau se serrait alors qu'il comprenait la suite. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir. Il la connaissait. Malgré son cerveau de pois chiche, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Hakkai n'était plus Ten-chan. Pourquoi Gojyô n'était plus Ken-nii-chan. Il y avait forcément une raison et il savait laquelle. Parce qu'ils étaient morts. Parce qu'on les avait tué. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussir à tenir leur promesse. Alors peut-être que quelqu'un leur à donné une seconde chance et qu'ils sont revenus à la vie. Différemment. Sans se souvenir de cette promesse qu'ils avaient faite. Jamais. Mais ils étaient Toujours ensembles. C'était ça qui comptait. Mais si les deux là eurent le droit à une seconde chance. Pour qu'il y ait Sanzô, il fallait que Konzen…

Il voulait ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait rien voir. Il voulait réussir à fermer ses yeux dans son rêve. Gokû ne pouvait pas regarder ça. C'était impossible. Son cœur ne le supporterait plus. Qu'on arrête le massacre. Qu'on arrête ses souvenirs. Qu'il oublie tout à nouveau. Par pitié qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il pense voir. C'est trop logique. Il le faut. Il va devoir le supporter.

Mais il ne veux pas. Il le refuse ! Alors il hurle dans son cauchemar pendant que Konzen le tiens dans ses bras. Pendant que Konzen lui dit qu'il brille comme le soleil. Pendant que Konzen disparaît. Son cœur s'arrête ne serait ce qu'un instant alors que la porte se referme. Son cœur se brise au moment où tout se fini. Son cœur explose en mille morceaux.

Pendant qu'il se voit hurler dans son cauchemar, il hurle à l'unisson. Il a mal. Il suffoque, il a même du mal à respirer. Le pire de tout c'est qu'il ne parvient pas à se calmer. Comment peut-il se calmer après ce qu'il vient de voir ? Tout est fini. Tout ! Tout ! Fini ! Plus rien ! Ils sont morts ! Tous ! La promesse n'existe plus. La promesse est morte ! Alors il hurle. Il crie à pleins poumons, peut-être pour calmer cette douleur qui le détruit. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. En fait ce ne sont pas ses souvenirs. Depuis le début. Ou alors c'est un cauchemar en continu et quand il va se réveiller il ne se souviendra même pas qu'il a rêvé qu'il rêvait qu'il se souvenait. C'était compliqué mais ça devait sûrement être ça ! Ce n'était pas possible forcément !

Mais gokû savait que trop bien que ce qu'il venait de voir…Etait la pure vérité. Et son cœur souffrait tant qu'en se réveillant en sursaut, il vit ses trois amis auprès de lui, enfin surtout Sanzô. Dans son rêve il avait hurlé. Dans la vraie vie aussi. Le jour ne s'est toujours pas levé. Le jour ne se lèvera plus jamais. Le soleil est mort. Les deux autres aussi.

Son cœur. Son cœur. Que quelqu'un apaise son cœur. Que quelqu'un… Mais ils sont là. Ils sont là bien vivant. En face de lui.

Seulement, ce n'était plus eux. Ce n'était plus Tenpô. C'était Hakkai. Ce n'était plus Kenren. C'était Gojyô. Et ce n'était plus Konzen. C'était Sanzô. Les trois d'avants étaient morts. Sinon les trois de maintenant n'existeraient pas. Pourquoi il fallait que ça soit comme ça ? Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre les six ensembles ? Bon ça serait peut-être bizarre, mais il ne voulait pas. Et ces scènes squi revenaient dans sa tête. L'oiseau. Nataku. L'épée. Le sang. Les escaliers. L'annonce de la mort de ses amis. La porte qui se referme sur Konzen. Konzen qui n'existe plus. Konzen qu'il ne pourra plus jamais tenir dans ses bras. Konzen. Au secours. Son cœur avait encore plus mal .Pourtant, ils étaient là. Peut-être que ce n'étaient plus tout à fait eux. Mais ils étaient encore ici non ? Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils se ressemblaient. C'était peut-être même la même âme. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Terminé. La nuit avait gagné. Et Gokû se rendant compte de cela, hurla une nouvelle fois de tout son cœur, un non de douleur qui laissa les morceaux de son cœur s'éparpiller au fond de lui.

Les jours étaient passés. Mais l'état de Gokû était toujours le même. Il allait trop mal pour même avoir faim. Il allait trop mal pour même manger. Il allait trop mal pour décrire en détails sa douleur. Et les trois ne savaient que faire. Le singe leur avait raconté, pas tout à fait correctement et puis au fond ils avaient quand même compris la fin. Ils se doutaient que ça se terminerait comme ça.

Sanzô était énervé. Dans le fond il n'aimait pas voir son singe dans cet état. S'il choppait la personne qui lui avait effacé les souvenirs, il allait lui gueuler dessus qu'il aurait du mieux faire son boulot, que comme ça ils n'auraient pas eut tous ces problèmes. Et son vœu fut exaucé.

Kanzéon vint en personne en face de ce blond qui surveillait même le ouistiti quand tout le monde dormait, et de Gokû qui cauchemardait des scènes les plus ignobles possibles. En clair, qui n'allait pas encore dormir longtemps. Elle lui annonça que c'était elle qui s'était occupée des souvenirs du « nabot » et Sanzô commença à s'énerver.

- Tout doux, Konzen.

Elle l'appelait par son ancien nom. Comme à chaque fois bien que ça il ne le sache pas.

- Comme je suis une personne généreuse et que je me suis assez amusée, je vais te laisser le choix.

- Quel choix ?

- Si je réefface la mémoire du nain ou non. Si je lui efface, il oubliera donc à nouveau la promesse que vous aviez fait ensembles, qu'il avait tant essayé de se souvenir. Il oubliera tout ce dont il avait eut tant de mal à se rappeler et qui l'avait rendu heureux. Mais il oubliera également la douleur qui le consume en ce moment même et qui le fera souffrir autant tant qu'il se souviendra.

Car dans le fond, était-ce mieux que Gokû se souvienne finalement ? Au début c'était bien, il se souvenait des bonnes scènes. Il était vraiment content. C'était bien. Parce qu'il savait des choses qu'il avait vécu avant de finir dans sa cellule. Et il aimait encore plus les trois qu'avant. Il était même la personne la plus joyeuse du monde grâce à cela. Seulement, si Kanzéon lui avait effacé ses souvenirs, n'était ce pas principalement, pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la fin de ce beau rêve qui se termina en cauchemar ? N'était ce pas pour éviter que son contrôleur de force réexplose ? Que son cœur explose tel un feu d'artifices ?

Non, dans un sens, il valait mieux que le singe ne se souvienne de rien. C'était sincèrement mieux. Déjà que sa douleur du mont Gogyo était pas mal horrible. Alors en plus, rajouter le reste. Non c'était trop pour un seul cœur. Et Sanzô n'hésita même pas sur son choix.

- Recommence. Enlève-lui ses souvenirs. Ce n'est pas le con de singe que je connais là. Il est trop…

Et il en fut ainsi. Kanzéon enleva de nouveau tous les souvenirs de Gokû et disparu. La nuit se termina. Le soleil revint, plus brillant que jamais. Il brillait si fort qu'il faisait très chaud ce jour là. Alors que l'hiver approchait encore plus à grands pas qu'avant.

Quand le singe ouvrit les yeux, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Et il n'en rêverait plus. Les trois étaient rassurés et particulièrement le blond, même s'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer. Et puis, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Ils repartirent à l'ouest tranquillement et Gokû se plaignit à nouveau qu'il avait faim sans confondre personne. Et puis, il était tout de même plus heureux que d'habitude. Parce qu'il se sentait comme apaisé, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Comme s'il avait fait une promesse. Il y a longtemps. Qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais que ce n'était pas aussi important. Et que cette promesse, il l'a tenait encore maintenant. Son cœur était reconstruit. Son cœur brillait. De mille feux. Il brillait. Comme le soleil. Ce soleil qu'il aimait…Encore maintenant. Et qu'il aimerait encore et encore. Parce que cette promesse. Il l'a tiendrait. Jusqu'à la fin. Souvenirs ou pas.

Fin.

Note pour pas spoiler : quand Goku a le cœur qui se serre à cause de la mort de Konzen, le mieux était aussi serré que lui. Je devrais appeler mon empathie : La vengeance personnelle de mes personnages. Je dédicace au passage cette fic à Sayuri du forum Saiyuki RPG bien qu'elle ne vienne plus. Vu que dans un de mes posts j'avais dit : « Etait ce aussi bien que ça, que gokû se souvienne ? N'était ce pas mieux qu'il soit amnésique ? ». Et c'est en partie grâce à ça que j'ai écrit cette fic. Merci à tous les gens qui l'ont lu.


End file.
